taconbananafandomcom-20200213-history
Combine
Half Life 2 Knowledge: Combine Society 1. Explanation on who “The Combine” are - The Combine is a vast superior alien race that was able to seize earth in 7 hours. There are no more “Cops”, the guys you see with metal masks and a uniform are Civil-Protection Officers who are human but have decided to join the Combine forces. Some Combine humans, such as the OverWatch, have had various brain washings and organ transplants. The Combine enforces Civil Law Codes and detains citizens who act rebellious. The Combine are not your friend so don’t run up to them saying “Can I have a hug?”, the Combine Officer will probably just beat you or shoot you in the head. Stalkers are also humans that have also undergone a lot of organ transplants and brainwashing. In HL2 Alyx remarks that if you resist you become one of the Stalkers. 2. Humans - All remaining humans on earth have been taken to makeshift prisons called cities. In cities the Combine are able to keep domestic tranquility, all citizens are under surveillance to ensure no anti-civil matters occur. It is our intention that all military personnel were either converted into OverWatch units or killed, so don’t RP an ex-marine guy who fought in the 7 Hours War. Also, any scientists that were a part of BlackMesa were also killed or converted into Stalkers. 3. Disabled Humans and Children - In HL2 you don’t see any children or citizens in a wheel chair. All children were killed by the Combine. In HL2 near the beginning in the plaza, you can hear a scream of a child and parents crying followed by gunshots. From this we concur that if any children are seen they will be killed. You do not see any crazy citizens with mental disabilities or paralyzed humans. This is because they have all been killed by the Combine too. If you were to RP as a child or handicapped person you may want to speak with an administrative member. 4. Contraband - The Combine have banned certain items from personal use of a Citizen. If found with an item that is contraband, the Combine will detain the Citizen(s). Contraband includes: Books, Electronical Devices (excluding the CR Device), weapons, and certain foods. Books are labeled as contraband because they support human knowledge which the Combine doesn’t want citizens to obtain knowledge. 5. Food - The Combine have banned all food items except for their issued ones. Rations are an essential Combine Issued meal containing a chemical compounded food pack. The Ration is intended to brainwash a citizen but not severely. In HL2 near the beginning you hear a citizen tell you to not drink the water and that “they” had put something in it to make you forget. “They” is responding to the Combine. The Combine has put certain chemicals in the water to make citizens forget why they hate the Combine. 6. Brainwashing - Brainwashing a commonly used Combine technique, also known as Re-Education. During brainwashing the Combine will alter your brain to become loyal to the Combine. Brainwashing can be undone for citizens who were unwilling to receive it only from Vortigaunts, Lambda Movement Members, or if an Admin Authorizes a different way. Remember that citizens who willingly received brainwashing, their brainwashing cannot be undone. This includes Combine Forces. 7. Cities - All surviving humans were taken to large cities. Most cities were on two continents: Europe and Asia. These two continents, according to HL2, are the only ones that exist with cities in them. Cities are controlled by the Combine and they are used to keep all of the citizens contained. Where are we, is a question commonly asked on the servers. On server 1 and 2, you are always on City 18, regardless of what map you are on (unless there is an event going on). There are several maps, but you ought to interpret them as different districts of the city. The main city 18 map takes up districts 1 and 2. Rp_city45 should be interpreted as district 45. Rp_central17 ought to be interpreted as district 17. You, as a citizen, will often be relocated to different districts. We are currently working on a series of maps that will make up a whole new city, set in Japan called City 8. This series of maps will begin to be completed around Christmas, and until then, your character is only in City 18. 8. Suppression Field - The Suppression Field was developed by the Combine to stop the breeding of human beings ensuring that the remaining population will be the last of the human race. According to TnB the Suppression Field destroyed certain protein chains to stop the formation of an embryo. Remember that citizens can still have sex but will produce no baby. 9. TimeLine - Click Here to view the most correct timeline according to HL2. TnB’s HL2RP is currently set at 2017, 6 years after the creation of the Overwatch. 10. Player Knowledge - You character’s IC knowledge is very limited. Your character knows what city he is in but not where that city is geologically. Also your character knows what he was doing before the Combine invaded, so any skills he learned can be used ICly. Your character’s knowledge should be very limited, you should progress your knowledge along the way of Combine or of the Resistance. 11. JudgementWaiver - During a JW, all citizens must be inside a building. JWs will be issued when there is high anti-civil activity. Depending if the JW is lethal or not, citizens who are outside will be detained and questioned. During a Lethal JW, citizens who are outside will be shot. 12. Outskirts of Cities - The Outlands, or Server 3, is what lies outside of the sterilized cities. You really have no idea what is outside of the cities. It could be a nuclear wasteland, or a thriving area, filled with free activity. There are rumors moving around the City that there are rebel camps outside, where the suppression fields are no longer active; however, these are only rumors. To get to the outlands, you cannot wander around and somehow get outside the city. The only way outside is via Resistance-affiliated characters. If you try to wander by yourself, you can assume that you will be shot on your way out.